Alduin's Second Chance
by SirDudeofDuke
Summary: After Alduin's defeat in Sovnguard, he find himself caught up in a different fate, one that he decides. This is a take on the hero travels to a new world cliche, but with the bad guy instead.
1. The New World

**Hi... So, this is my first fanfic, and admittedly, I'm a bit nervous to upload it. Now, I know it's not that much, but I mostly just want to see if anyone is interested in this crossover. Alduin meeting Spyro? Is that interesting? I tend to think** **so, anyways, here's a little intro.**

Darkness, darkness was all he could see. He knew he had fallen in battle, he could remember that much. Alduin, the one destined to destroy the world, _killed_ , by a mortal. He could not think of a worse insult. The darkness of death was still pressing, almost as a reminder of his last battle. Alduin tried to move, but how could he? No body left, just a soul.

Alduin attempted a frustrated roar, but no sound left his non-existent lungs. So Alduin accepted his fate, to exist only in darkness for eternity.

All of a sudden he could sense movememt. He couldn't see it or hear it, only know that something was moving.

 _Do not be afraid, Alduin._ A voice pierced through the darkness. _This void is not your fate._

It seemed as though the voice was his own, but he hadn't spoken. _I am the writer_ , the voice continued, _the writer of destiny._ Alduin struggled to see what was speaking, but still had no power. _There is another world that needs you,_ the voice was starting to get annoying, _not to devour it, but to seal its fate._

Alduin started roaring, finding his voice return from nowhere. "If you are a writer of destiny, then what is mine?" Alduin demanded more than asked.

 _To do as I say. I am sending you to a world knocked out of balance, bad outways the good, you are to tip the scales._ "And what if I don't?" Alduin was a god, he wasn't going to be sent on a quest. Writer or not, this thing was not his king.

 _Then the world will die, it is ultimately your choice._

And with that, the darkness around Alduin was suddenly gone. Replaced by a blinding white.

 **ooo**

Spyro's eyes snapped open. He felt sick, tired, and was extremely soar all over. He was laying on his side, in the middle of a field. No ideas of his whereabouts were coming to mind. He still felt dazed, reversing the world's destruction had taken its toll. He suddenly remembered his conflict with Malefor and their final fight.

Spyro rolled to his stomach and looked around. The sky was a beautiful blue, a few clouds dotted around. The field he was in stretched on probably a few miles. Spyro could see a forest in the distance, and beyond that the peeks of a mountain range. A strong gust of wind distracted him, carrying the sounds of the forest.

Spyro stood up, and observed his immediate surroundings. There was a small crater where he had landed. That's when he noticed the black scales of Cynder, a small distance away. Spyro rushed over to her, she was breathing. He sighed in relief, at least she's alive.

Spyro searched his surroundings again, it was evening, probably had a few hours of daylight. His sore throat reminded him of how thirsty he was. And hungry. Spyro decided to search for water, hopefully a river. Maybe some food too.

 **ooo**

After the light faded away, Alduin found himself on a high mountain. He did not recognize the landscape, but he could see a strange settlement nearby. Alduin gathered strength into his wings, and started toward the village.

After probably ten minutes of flying, Alduin neared the village. The wall around the village weren't stone, instead it was made of logs. He spotted a gate, with Khajiit guards on either side. Alduin landed some distance away, and approached, ready for battle.

Instead of attacking, one of the guards ran into the village, and the other raised his spear. "Halt, dragon!" Without warning, the guard stopped. Everything stopped. It was peaceful, an eerie quiet. That's when an annoying but familiar voice returned.

 _I forgot to mention earlier, the people here are peaceful to dragons, even if they are cautious. Keep in mind, this isn't Nirn._ The voice paused, _when you see Prowlus, ask him the direction of Warfang._ The voice was silent once more.

Alduin wondered if such a thing was possible, not being on Nirn. However, now that he was able to see the guard up close, it wasn't Khajiit. And it was moving again. When time resumed, two other cats came out of the camp, one was the guard that had run off. The other, Alduin could only assume, was the leader.

Alduin forced his head into a respectful nod. The leader stepped forward, nodding back. "I am Chief Prowlus, state your business or leave." Although not a large creature, he carried himself as a seasoned leader.

"I do not mean to disturb you, bormah, I need to be directed to Warfang.". Alduin did his best not to sound insulting.

Prowlus rolled his eyes, and pointed. "It's over that mountain, dragon, now leave before I have you escorted." He warned.

Alduin nodded his head again, disliking the feeling of submission, and turned to leave. Taking off, he directed himself towards Warfang.

 **ooo**

Spyro had found a river, caught some fish, and was just making his way back to Cynder, when he felt something. He didn't know what it was, almost felt like his time powers, except he hadn't used his time abilities. The feeling came and went within a second, but it made Spyro uneasy.

He landed in the field he had woken in, and put the fish down. Cynder still hadn't stirred, which worried Spyro. Had the mending of the planet hurt her? She wasn't the one who channelled the magic, maybe Spyro's barrier wasn't enough.

Spyro's mind went back to his final fight with Malefor, he couldn't believe it was over. After so long, Malefor was gone, his influence over the world was over. Now they had the dark army to deal with, but that was all.

Spyro didn't know what to do, his life had so long been centered on Malefor, he felt lost. Maybe he could go back to his adopted parents, he hadn't seen them in years, they were probably wondering how he was doing. Spyro was suddenly hit with nostalgia, thinking back to when life was so simple.

Oh, how childish had been, listening to Sparx's stories, and actually believing them. It felt like an eternity since he left his home to figure out his identity. Looking back on it, if he hadn't left, he wouldn't have been able to save the world... three times.

Cynder's shuffling brought Spyro back. She had finally awakened, and instantly sat up. Probably not the best choice, as her head started throbbing. "Ugh, Spyro, where are we?" She turned her gaze to him.

"I think we are near Warfang, but too far to make it before night." Spyro reported, nodding towards the distant mountains. "I say we make it as far as we can today, and hopefully get there tomorrow."

Cynder frowned, not liking the idea of spending another night in the wilderness. "Okay we can do that." She tried to stand, but lost balance because of her headache. Spyro rushed over to her.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Spyro worriedly questioned.

"I'm good," Cynder responded. "Just a headache. Saving the world is harder then it looks." Cynder stood again, this time without falling, and tried to look as okay as possible. "Please, don't let me slow us down. If there's anything wrong, we can sort it out better in Warfang."

Spyro nodded, seeing the logic, "okay, Cynder, just don't be afraid to say something." With that, Spyro took off, flying towards the distant mountains, Cynder by his side.

 **ooo**

Alduin had been flying for only a while, it was starting to get dark. He decided it was safer to find a clear place to land. He did not know what was hiding in the shadows of the forest. At least in the open, he would have time to prepare for an attack. Alduin directed his flight toward a nearby river. The treeline was back enough for him to land comfortably.

Alduin settled down, gazing up at the night sky. The world here was different from Nirn, it had two moons, but they seemed smaller and distant. The constellations weren't there either. Alduin looked at the river, wondering how different it was from a river in Nirn.

It felt strange, being on a new world. Alduin felt almost... unnatural, like he shouldn't exist here. But also freeing, he was no longer guided by destiny. He couldn't help but feel this was a good change, even if he didn't want it. Alduin was free of his destiny, and he was happy.

Not that he had been dissatisfied with his destiny, but in the end he would have felt empty again. Alduin used to be the king of the dragons, with one word, he could do anything. After he was betrayed by Parthuurnax, he realized he had lost that control.

Alduin could see this new world he was in as a new chance, to be better. The idea was brand new, maybe it was his disconnection with his destiny, or some other outer force directing his will. But Alduin could feel that this world needed him to be good.

At that thought, Alduin closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep. Dreaming of his possible future as the world's new hero.


	2. You know that feeling?

Spyro and Cynder had been flying for a few hours after dark. When they finally couldn't fly anymore, they were forced to find a place to land. They had neared the foot of the mountain, and found a small cave to stay in. Then they both split up, Cynder to get food, while Spyro went to find wood for a fire.

 **ooo**

Spyro had never really been alone in the woods before, he always had Sparx with him at least. Spyro would never admit it, but he was a little bit scared of being in a forest alone and at night. Especially since he always seemed to have some sort of villain stalking him.

Spyro got to the task at hand, finding wood for a fire. Seems simple at first, until you realize most wood in a forest is either rotting or wet. Spyro wandered a bit, found a few workable branches, and started back towards the cave.

As Spyro neared the cave, he paused. A strange feeling had emerged from his heart. He felt like he did when he was in front of a crowd. He felt like he was being watched by something. As quickly as it came, the feeling disappeared. Spyro was worried, but was also hopeful. Maybe it was just a strange feeling, right?

Spyro continued walking, and found his way back to the cave they were to spend the night. Upon entering the cave, Spyro noticed Cynder was still gone. Must not be a good night for hunting. Spyro dumped the wood off his back, then stretched. It was heavier than he thought.

Spyro sorted out the smaller twigs and laid them in a pile, then put some larger logs over it. He took a deep breath, and slowly let it out in a fire breath, making the wood burn. Spyro smiled proudly, realizing how awesome it was to be a dragon. If he was a cheetah, lighting a fire would be far harder. How did they do it anyway?

Spyro sat down in the warmth of the fire, and waited for some much deserved food.

 **ooo**

Cynder had gone off to hunt, but was distracted when she heard a river in the distance. Realizing that she was extremely thirsty, she made her way towards the river. As she walked between the trees, she started to feel lonely.

She looked back on some of the things she and Spyro had done together. The past few months had been crazy. Spyro and Cynder had been bound for so long, it felt strange to not have him by her side. She stopped reminiscing when she arrived at the river. Dipping her head down instantly, Cynder drank as much as she could.

After she drank her fill, Cynder turned back to the woods. She was tasked with getting food, but she hadn't noticed any scents on her way to the river. She turned toward the trees, but stopped. A noise came from the woods, it sounded almost like wind. Cynder had a feeling she was being watched.

Cynder cautiously continued into the woods. All the while watching her back. As Cynder walked further from the river, that feeling started to go away. Cynder didn't want to go hungry, so, after taking a deep breath, she dropped down to the ground and went to find a deer.

After only about thirty minutes, Cynder had caught the scent of deer. The strange feeling she had felt was a distant memory. The thought of food had driven it away. She was practically starving, making the scent of deer smell like the most extravagant feast. She had started tracking the deer about fifteen minutes ago, and was definitely getting close to it.

Cynder stopped midstep when she heard it, then quickly dashed into the tree branches above. Using her wind element to its advantage. A small group of adult deer were below her, moving in the night to avoid most predators. Their efforts didn't really help against a dragon.

Cynder waited until one of the deer was just below her. Then she pounced, landed on the animal's back, and bit down on its neck. The other deer panicked and ran away. The deer Cynder had jumped was already dead. She let go of its neck, and bowed her head. It wasn't a religious thing, more like respecting the dead.

After a few seconds, she grabbed the deer and started back to the cave.

 **ooo**

Alduin was dreaming, he was sure of that. He was flying, in an unknown place. Strange mountains surrounded him, he felt trapped. He looked around, the mountains seemed to keep growing as he watched, getting taller and taller. Suddenly Alduin was yanked from the skies. He was trapped in a net that had shot him down.

Alduin landed hard on the ground, he was struggling to escape the net, when a shape emerged from nowhere in front of him. It was a dragon, it was tall, green, and obviously powerful. His bright yellow eyes bored into Alduin. "Hello Alduin.". The dragon said, it was the same voice that was in his head. "My name is Qolaas."

Alduin, still struggling against the net, didn't say anything. Qolaas raised his paw and the net melted away. Alduin stood up. "What is it you want, Qolaas? Why did you bring me _here_?". Alduin onserved his strange surroundings, nothing made sense. The mountain had started shrinking, the world looked like it was breathing.

"This is how I see the world," Qolaas responded. "I was banished here by a terrible evil, long ago. I have spent decades building enough power to summon you." Qolaas gestured toward Alduin.

"But why?" Alduin growled. "What purpose do I serve? What are your true intentions, Dov?"

"I said them. To restore balance to the world. But, you aren't the one to do that. In order to restore balance, you must bring me back. I am the only one able to stop the tipping scales." Qolaas paused. "I will teach you the words to bring me back, but you are the only one who can say them."

Alduin frowned, he didn't like being a servant. The thought alone made him angry. "What do I get if I bring you back?"

Qolaas smiled, "I will give you shouts, shouts unmatched by any dragon. Not only that, I will send you back to your world, to fight and kill that Dovahkiin. Then you can fulfill your destiny, to destroy Nirn."

Alduin closed his eyes to think, if he could use this as a second chance, he would. "Very well Qolaas, how do I get you back?"

 **ooo**

Terrador growled in frustration. It had been a few days since Malefor had been defeated, but Spyro hadn't returned. The citizens of Warfang were starting to worry. Had Spyro died to save the world? It was starting to look that way.

Terrador was pacing in his study. He had sent out search parties, but they either hadn't found him or were still searching. He sighed, wondering how Ignitus had handled leadership as well as he did. Terrador frowned, he missed his longtime friend.

Terrador was about to exit his study when there was a knock on the door. Who was bothering him at this hour? He shook his head in annoyance. "What is it?" he half yelled, half growled. "Do I never get time to myself?"

"I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important, Terrador." It was Cecil, the one he put in charge of gathering search parties.

"Fine, come in." Terrador sighed, sleep would have to wait. Cecil entered slowly, his bright blue scales were dirty.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Terrador. But I thought you would like to know," Cecil took a deep breath. "One of the search parties spotted something strange. They said a remnant of the dark army were transporting... something. It appeared to a large, probably evil, crystal." Cecil shuffled his feet.

"What kind of crystal was it? I need more than 'probably evil', Cecil." Terradr spoke as softly as he could manage. Cecil was rather young, and was still nervous around the guardians. Even if he was one of their more trusted subjects.

"Well that's the thing. They couldn't recognize it, it wasn't one of the gems we use. They described it as a large, menacing, powerful gem. It was glowing a sort of pinkish color." Cecil quoted what the search party had said.

"Well, I don't recognize the description, how big was this gem? Did they say?"

"I believe they said it was about the size of a dragon egg."

"Hmm, thank you, Cecil. I will need time to go over this. In the meantime, you may go. It's late, get some sleep." Terrador smiled as Cecil bowed his head and walked out. Terrador went over the findings, a strange gem being guarded by the dark army? He hadn't a clue what it was, but it couldn't be good.

 **ooo**

 **Dovahzuul is the language dragons use in Skyrim. I used some words in this chapter.**

 **Qolaas - Prophet**

 **Dov - Dragon**

 **It's kind of short, but hopefully good. It took a little while cause I wanted to plan ahead a little more before continuing. I have some good plans for this story, I just have to implement them. As this is my first story, it's not going to be too complex.**

 **I hope anyone reading this is doing good. Please review... if you want to.** **Remember, I enjoy reading them.**


	3. Journeys

**Sorry for the wait, I think I'll just update sporadically and without deadlines. Those just stress me out. As a bit of an explanation; school got real hard, summer was busy, and my life got confusing. But, who cares, really? Back on track and back on writing.**

* * *

The sun was rising over the horizon, waking the great city of Warfang. The sounds of moles rushing to open their shops and dragons heading to work or master their magic breath. The main gates were opened, and many travelers headed into Warfang to spend their money. As the capitol of Avalar, Warfang was always busy with travelers.

Terrador sat on his perch, watching the citizens. He truly loved this city, wanted the best for its citizens. He reflected upon what Cecil had told him, about some large gem the dark army was in possession of. What was it? He had never heard of such a thing in all his life. What could the dark army want with it? He frowned as he thought, scratching his chin.

"Well well, Terrador, you seem troubled." Volteer had snuck up behind him, "Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

Terrador frowned deeper, "I don't know, Volteer, unless you have knowledge on magical gems...?" Terrador trailed off, hoping Volteer _could_ help.

"You know I have a fascination of all things arcane. Please, describe to me this gem." Volteer smiled, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Last night, Cecil told me about his findings on the dark army. He said they were guarding a gem of sorts, using his words it was 'a menacing crystal, roughly the size of a dragon egg, which glows pink.'"

Volteer squinted in thought, recollecting all he had read on magical crystals. "Terrador, this crystal glowed pink?" at Terrador's nod he continued. "I believe it was a Jailor's Gem, it chains things to it. Cynder and Spyro were inflicted with one."

Terrador nodded again, remembering how the two young dragons couldn't seperate more than a few feet. "What is the dark army doing with one of those? They're really rare aren't they?"

"I don't know and yes. If I had to guess, they are going to take prisoners and demand ransom. Or maybe just kill them, the dark army isn't particularly clever." Volteer shook his head, remembering the time they attacked Warfang, without the proper amount of defense. They were warded off in what, half an hour?

"Weren't they following Malefor at the time? Maybe someone else is leading them. Is that even possible?" Terrador frowned once more, wondering who they would follow, after being betrayed by Malefor.

"Another mystery, my friend. One which we may never have answered. I am sure, however, that by the time the dark army does its plan, we will be strong enough to resist." Volteer sighed. "All we talk about is war, let's change the subject, done any more searching for Spyro and Cynder?"

"Like I could go out on adventures, no, I am far too old for that." Terrador said, thinking back to when the guardians went on all the adventures. "But, my scouting parties are still looking as we speak."

"Good, let us hope they return swiftly, with joyous news, that is what we need right now." Volteer smiled at Terrador, hoping to get him to smile. But Terrador did not amuse, but politely moved last Volteer and headed in a random direction, he needed a walk.

* * *

Alduin was not happy. He hated the idea of helping Qolaas, hated the idea following another dragon's will. He was Alduin, leader of all dragons, king of Nirn, why did he have to do all this? If he could, he would summon the worst storm this world has ever seen, that's another thing, the Dovahkiin had stolen his power.

Alduin was as useful as a hatchling, how was he to summon Qolaas without a shout? A dragon with no thu'um, what a stupid idea. Qolaas had better be worth this effort. If he isn't, Alduin will kill him himself, see if he sees _that_ destiny.

As Alduin flew, he went over what the plan was, first he needs to gain the trust of the Guardians. How he did not know. The mountain on which Warfang is built was looming ahead of him, he cluld reach it today. He'd already be there if he had his shouts, but crying now would accomplish nothing.

Alduin noticed that, much like Skyrim, there were small villages dotted around. Most appeared inhabited by... skeever like things, with the occasional dragon. Dragons aren't as common as he thought they would be, maybe Warfang had more.

Alduin noticed he was actually excited. He had never gotten to meet dragons as equals. He always treated them as a ruler should. With respect while still expecting them to obey his commands. Maybe it wasn't the best way of remaining in control but, it worked fine until the nords got involved.

Qolaas had been mentioning how he looks different from these dragons, they had four legs and wings, like a lizard that could fly. Qolaas also said that they didn't have thu'um, instead they breathed fire, or whatever. Maybe, if Alduin got his shouts back, he could control these dragons as well.

But, then he would be too attached to this world. It would be better to remain the underdog, as painful as that was for Alduin.

Alduin cleared his thoughts and focused on the landscape below him. It was just as beautiful as Nirn. He had a great respect for the wilderness, something the Nords ignored. Alduin always considered Nirn a beautiful place, even if it was dangerous. He wondered how dangerous this place was, what was it called again?

Doesn't matter, alduin thought, as he sped up, thinking of Nirn reminded him of his mission. Alduin hurried to Warfang, hoping he would be in Nirn before too much longer.

* * *

Spyro awoke with a start, he hadn't realized he'd been sleeping. But now he's starving. It felt like days since he had last eaten. Without a word, he rushed out of the cave, careful not to disturb Cynder's sleeping form.

The sun had risen, and the forest was alive. Spyro felt a cool breeze one his purple scales, sending a satisfactory shiver down his spine. The subtle nip of the chilly morning was chased away by the glowing rays of everyone's favorite sun. Spyro yawned, his breath just visible in the air.

Spyro's stomach growled at him, reminding him of his purpose, to get food. He usually hunted for himself, his dragonfly parents didn't necessarily go out of their way to deliver him the finest quality meat either. So, Spyro was used to wandering through a forest, so long as it was bright out. Thinking of home made him want to see Sparx even more.

The bright greens of the trees surrounded Spyro, which made him easy to spot, he did end up sneaking up on a few turkey. He didn't realize turkeys live here, whatever those ones don't anymore. Spyro didn't usually eat bird, too feathery, but he was so starving he couldn't wait any longer. Dragons can eat raw meat, most don't of course, it tastes wrong, but Spyro wasn't against it now.

After eating his fill, Spyro returned to the cave. He wondered if Cynder had ever caught something, she needed as much energy as he did, if they were going to get back to Warfang today. Spyro paused, instead of entering the cave, he stretched his wings and leaped into the air. He wanted to see if he could see anything, especially villages.

As Spyro climbed into the air, he was disappointed to see nothing. Sighing, he started to descend. Maybe he could snooze a bit more before starting the long flight back to Warfang.


End file.
